1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the use of a disposable absorbent article in covering medical carts for medical applications used in medical procedure rooms, and in particular to a drape for use in conjunction with endoscopic procedures for containment of waste product and equipment protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional disposable absorbent drapes or pads used in endoscopic procedures may be comprised of a plurality of absorbent and impermeable material layers joined mechanically to produce a sterile mat of given geometry. Said mats are placed upon medical carts for establishment of a sterile work platform to place endoscopic and other medical instruments upon, beneath the patient procedure zone to contain wastes emanating from the procedure due to gravitational flow from the patients body, and such other areas in the procedural region to allow for capture of waste or the establishment of a sterile work surface.
In a conventional absorbent drape, once the procedure is complete, the equipment involved in the procedure, which is now contaminated, is removed from the area by medical personnel. The equipment may be placed in a separate container for transport, or left exposed to the environment and carried to a decontamination/sterilization area for preparation for the next procedural use. The absorbent disposable drapes used in the procedure are gathered by medical personnel and may also be placed in containers or receptacles for proper disposal of biohazard materials.
During removal of the equipment and drapes, medical personnel may be exposed to biohazard materials deposited on the equipment and drapes. Procedures are commonly employed to reduce the level of exposure, but movement or disposal of the equipment and drapes still involves the placement of the affected articles into separate containers, transport or disposal units, and still involves exposure of medical personnel to biohazard materials deposited thereon.